Królewna Ognia
Królewna Ognia (Phoebe) (od odcinka "Ziemia i Woda" - Królowa Ognia) pochodzi z Królestwa Ognia. Jest córką Ogniowego Króla, którego obaliła. Kiedyś spotykała się z Finnem. Na pytanie Jake'a, Palak powiedział o niej, że "jest bardzo gorącą sztuką", zapewne używając aluzji, o czym świadczy końcówka zdania. Była zamknięta we wnętrzu lampy w sali tronowej pałacu królewskiego ognia. Historia Dzieciństwo i zamknięcie w lampie ("Ziemia i woda") thumb|left|310px|Mała Królewna Ognia w lampionie. Phoebe urodziła się jako jedyna córka oraz drugie najstarsze dziecko Króla Ognia. Nie wiadomo, co się stało z jej matką. Królewna jako dziecko była wolna duchem, radosną dziewczynką i wyjątkowo trudnym do opanowania dzieckiem. Przez pewien występek związany z jej mocami, Phoebe została odizolowana od świata zewnętrznego. Stało się to pewnego dnia, gdy posłaniec od Króla Ognia poinformował ojca Phoebe, że jego nowo narodzona córka może posiadać większe i bardziej destrukcyjne siły od swojego ojca. Obawiając się o swoją pozycję królewską w przyszłości, Król Ognia każe posłańcowi porzucić malutką królewnę, aby przepadła i zginęła. Posłaniec jednak nie ma wystarczająco złych intencji, aby pozwolić królewnie spaść z klifu, dlatego oddaje ją pod opiekę Kryształowemu Drwalowi i ucieka z płaczem. Phoebe, przez nieuwagę drwala, podpala cały jego dom i ucieka w okoliczne lasy Słodkiego Królestwa, które również podpala. Cała sytuacja zostaje zauważona przez Królewnę Balonową, która z własnej inicjatywy zabiera królewnę do Królestwa Ognia i informuje jej ojca, iż znalazła jego córkę. Król Ognia, ukazując swą wyjątkową nieczułość, wypiera się córki, a następnie potwierdza, że ją porzucił. Królewna zostaje zamknięta i odizolowana w ogromnym, szklanym lampionie po uzgodnieniu propozycji Balonowej, aby jej ojciec znalazł sposób na kontrolowanie jej mocy. Ojciec zamyka ją na (prawdopodobnie) całe życie, będąc pewnym, że córka nie przywłaszczy sobie tytułu królewskiego. Od tamtej pory Phoebe prawie straciła kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym, obserwując swój świat tylko i wyłącznie z lampionu i bezradnym patrzeniu, jak Królestwo zmienia się w "tragedię Szekspira". Dorasta również w przekonywaniu latami, iż jest "niszczycielskim żywiołem" siejącym zło i zniszczenie. Uwolnienie i poznawanie świata ("Gorąca miłość", "Gorący dotyk") thumb|left|310px|Phoebe przytulająca swojego bohatera.''Królewna Ognia spędziła w lampionie 14 lat, czyli wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zostać przekonaną do bycia złą. Obserwując, zapoznaje się z Jake'em, który z powodu miłosnego załamania Finn'a (i z porady Palaka) odwiedza Królestwo Ognia w poszukiwaniu wybranki serca (Jake śpiewa również dla Phoebe serenadę "Gorąca Miłość"). Zostaje uwolniona po 14 latach więzienia przez swojego ojca, który widząc, jak "Książę Finn" (który był w rzeczywistości imitacją z brzucha Jake'a) dusi Jake'a – uwalnia swoją córkę w wierze, iż "Książę Finn" jest okrutnym wybrankiem, idealnie pasującym do jego córki oraz w nadziei, iż wybranek w dalszym ciągu podtrzyma wiarę Phoebe w to, iż ma zły charakter. Niestety, Phoebe zostaje odrzucona przez "Finna", który obserwując jej zachowanie (uciszająca mieszkańców ogniem za szepty) i dowiadując się, że ma zły charakter – zrywa propozycję wspólnego związku. Powoduje to u niej wściekłość i niespełniony cel zemsty na "Finnie", polegający na podpaleniu domu prawdziwego Finn'a i Jake'a. Królewna zastawia na siebie pułapkę, podpalając wodne fajerwerki Bonnibel i osłabiając siebie samą. Spadając z dachu, ratuje ją prawdziwy Finn, którego królewna myli z "Księciem Finn'em", który ją "porzucił" (aż do momentu płaczu Finn'a w Królestwie Goblinów). Uderza go i ucieka nad leśną sadzawkę z wodą. Nie będąc wystarczająco doświadczoną w świecie poza lampionem, jest nieco zaskoczona, gdy dotykiem ręki podpala kwiatki. Ucieka na widok zakochanego w niej Finna, gdy próbuje jej pomóc z umoczoną w sadzawce ręką. W dalszym ciągu ma mu za złe to, co się stało w jej rodzimym królestwie. Ucieka do Królestwa Goblinów i powoduje tam całkowity chaos, podpalając wszystko, co trafi jej się w ręce. Łagodnieje na widok płaczącego Finna i odkrywa, czemu się nie rozumieją (Finn płakał, dlatego KO mylnie uznała go za "pierwiastek wody"). Po krótkiej rozmowie przystaje na propozycję związku, gdy Finn zapewnia ją, że wytrzyma różnicę natury. Chce go przytulić, jednak dotyk skóry Phoebe parzy Finn'a. Po tym zdarzeniu odchodzi. Niestabilność fizyczna ("Żar Miłości") Stop przed oparzeniem.jpg|Bojąc się o oparzenia u Finn'a... Przytulanie - Baza pierwsza.jpg|... Jake zakłada folię, a Finn może się przytulić - "baza" numer 1. Finn w domu - Żar miłości.jpg|"Pięć uścisków - to się liczy?"'' Finn recytujący wiersz.jpg|Sposób na przybicie do bazy drugiej - wiersz dla Królewny. Całus pary.jpg|Finn całuje Królewnę, jednak ten pocałunek jest tak intensywny... Niestabilność Phoebe.jpg|.., że Królewna "eksploduje"... Phoebe spadająca w głąb Ziemi.jpg|... następnie spada do jądra Ziemskiego... Zemdlona Phoebe.jpg|... jednak mdleje i potrzebna jest pomoc Finn'a... Pierwsza pomoc.jpg|... który ratuje ją oddechem życia. Całowanie kamyka.jpg|Alternatywa dla pocałunku - całus przez kamyk. Po tym, jak Królewna Ognia opuściła Królestwo Ognia, aby móc spotykać się z Finn'em – ostała się w zbudowanym dla niej, zbudowanym przez Finn'a, drewnianym domku. Z chęcią zgadza się na przytulanie po wodnych sztuczkach Finn'a, który tulony, jest owinięty w folię spożywczą, gdyż poprzednim razem go oparzyła. Phoebe planuje również z Finn'em przybicie do "bazy numer 2" polegającą na całowaniu się, nie będąc świadomą, że jest niestabilna fizycznie i dzięki pocałunkowi i silnym emocjom towarzyszącym przy tym, może doszczętnie spalić Ziemię od wewnątrz. W międzyczasie Królewna Balonowa wiedząc, że istnieje prawdopodobieństwo pocałunku oraz ze względu na fakt, że Królewna została uwolniona z lampionu, na różne sposoby próbuje odwrócić Finn'a od tego zamiaru. Ten jednak ignoruje ostrzeżenia i ryzykuje, całując Phoebe – niemalże niszcząc jądro Ziemi. Fatalny występek sprawia, że więź pomiędzy Królewną a Finn'em zacieśnia się, za to u Królewny buduje poczucie świadomości i poczucie ostrożności z mocami i swoimi emocjami, wciąż nie rozumiejąc w pełni, jak je kontrolować. Wrodzona dobroć ("Punkt Zapalny", "Loch Szkieletów", "W cudzej skórze") thumb|left|310px|Królewna po przygodzie w lochach.''Phoebe, odchodząc z Królestwa Ognia, zapomniała o swoich zapachowych świeczkach, jednak nie ma zamiaru odwiedzać ojca ze względu na złe wspomnienia. W tym celu wysyła Finn'a i Jake'a po swoją rzecz. Sprawy się jednak komplikują, gdy podsłuchują dwóch kuzynów Phoebe – Furniusa i Pochodnię – gdy dyskutują o zemście na Królu Ognia za zabicie ich ojca (oraz swego brata). Gdy jednak niedoszli mordercy zostają zatrzymani, Finn upewnia się, czy wszyscy w Królestwie Ognia są źli oraz pyta się Króla, czy Królewna Ognia ma szansę stać się dobrą osobą za sprawą jakiegoś dobrego człowieka. Król potwierdza obie rzeczy, jednak w głębi duszy wierzył, że jego córka jest czystym złem. Posiadał złe intencje, aby znów sprowadzić ją na złą drogę. Zaczął ją nawiedzać i szeptami przekonywać ją, że jest złą osobą. Królewna wierzyła w słowa przez kilka momentów i powiedziała o tym Finn'owi. thumb|310px|"Lepsza" część rodziny Królewny.Po krótkiej rozmowie (i przekonaniu Finn'a, iż w swoim sercu jest dobrą osobą) zorganizował podróż do lochów pełnych szkieletów, by udowodnić jej, że nie ma złego obycia oraz, aby wyprowadzić ją na dobrą drogę. Sprawiło to radość i pewność siebie u Phoebe. Od tej pory zaczęła uważać, że należy "niszczyć zło". Aby nie kształtować na nowo u siebie starych przyzwyczajeń, zaczęła organizować obiady z "lepszą" częścią jej rodziny. Zaczęła czuć w sobie spokój, iż jest dobrą królewną oraz wolność od zła. Zdrada i obalenie ojca ("Ogień i Lód", "Ziemia i woda") ''thumb|left|310px|Królewna w śnie Finn'a przepowiadającym przyszłość. Dzięki nieprzyjemnemu doświadczeniu związanym z najbliższą osobą, jakiej Phoebe mogła ufać, w życiu Królewny nastąpił pewien przełom. Gdy wygrywa pierwszą walkę z Lodowym Królem, który przerwał piknik Finn'a i Phoebe docinkiem skierowanym ku niej, Finn zaczyna mieć dziwny, acz zarazem miły sen o Królewnie. Zdając sobie sprawę, czym jest spowodowany, pisze listy w imieniu Simona do Phoebe skierowane do ich nawzajem, zawierające niemiłe fakty i osobiste rzeczy. Pisze je jedynie w celu, aby sprawić walkę pomiędzy KO a Simonem i żeby ponownie doznać tego snu. Królewna, z łatwością zmanipulowana przez Finn'a, niemalże zabija Lodowego Króla i niszczy Lodowe Królestwo. Finn przerywa furię Phoebe, przyznając się do swojego występku z listami, jednak przeprosiny te nie docierają do Królewny. Zraniona do żywego, tłumaczy mu, że list zawierał jej osobiste rzeczy, o których nikt nie miał prawa wiedzieć oprócz Finn'a. Obwinia go również, że użył tego listu przeciwko niej, a ją wykorzystał. Opuszcza go, będąc w ogromnym szoku i niedowierzaniu, że jedyna osoba, jakiej mogła bezgranicznie ufać, ją zdradziła. Osoba, która przywróciła Królewnie wiarę w to, że posiada dobry charakter, ukazała również zły przykład. Przez tą sytuację, która spowodowała u Phoebe złe emocje, dziewczyna zaczyna mieć ponownie wahania nastroju i zaczyna rozmyślać nad swoim związkiem z Finn'em. Zarazem dochodzi do wniosku, że życie poza Królestwem Ognia praktycznie niczym nie różni się od tego, jakie wiodła w lampionie. Będąc zdesperowaną, bez wahania zgadza się na badanie Bonnibel, polegające na analizie osobowości KO i wyodrębnieniu jej złych emocji, aby Królewna poczuła się dzięki temu lepiej. Z kolei Cynamonek, nie mogąc patrzeć na Phoebe – nieświadomą nieszczerości ze strony Bonnibel, zabiera dziewczynę do swojego domu i opowiada historię jej dzieciństwa, gdzie to Królewna Balonowa uzgodniła z Królem Ognia, aby zamknąć jego córkę w lampionie. thumb|310px|Nowy władca Królestwa Ognia. Jest wściekła i rozgoryczona zachowaniem Bonnibel, jednak jest również wystarczająco zdeterminowana, aby obalić swego ojca z tronu, gdy usłyszała w opowieści, że posiada od niego większą władzę i moce. Decyduje się również porzucić swój drewniany domek. Wraz z Cynamonkiem wraca do Królestwa Ognia, odbiera ojcu koronę i zamyka go w lampionie, aby poczuł to samo, przez co przechodziła przez 15 lat, uznając to za karę dla niego. Ustanawia również – na podstawie swojego doświadczenia, nowe prawo w Królestwie, polegające na bezwzględnej szczerości i prawdzie. Dochodzi również do pewnego porozumienia z Finn'em, pozwalając mu odwiedzając ją, kiedy tylko będzie chciał – pod warunkiem, iż będzie z nią szczery. Phoebe jako władca Królestwa ("Czerwony tron", "Ochłodzenie", "Bunia") W przeciwieństwie do swego ojca despoty prowadzącego tyrańskie rządy, Królewna Ognia przede wszystkim zwraca uwagę na bezpieczeństwo królestwa, kształtowanie dobrego charakteru u mieszkańców oraz troskę o dobrą opiekę wobec nich. Gdy zostaje otruta przez swoją służącą Urszulę i poddana spiskowi Króla Ognia z niechcianym narzeczonym Phoebe, Don Johnem, dziewczyna przejawia chęć walki i ewentualnego oddania życia za swe królestwo. Opis Oficjalna biografia Osobowość i cechy charakteru Moce i umiejętności Phoebe posiada standardowe umiejętności swojego Żywiołu Ognia. Jest w stanie m.in. wytworzyć za pomocą swej woli ogień, ukształtować w większą, bardziej niebezpieczną formę złożoną wyłącznie z ognia oraz wyodrębniać swoje ciało w osobne, ogniste wiązki. Wygląd Phoebe jest przepiękną, młodą nastolatką. Ma długie, rudo-czerwone, płomieniste włosy - swobodnie unoszące się i imitujące ogień (może zmieniać ich długość w zależności od odcinka), brązowo-złote oczy i pomarańczową, świecącą cerę. Jest niska i posiada zaokrągloną sylwetkę. Na czole dziewczyny widnieje czerwony kryształ, prawdopodobnie reprezentujący jej status królewski. Jak Phoebe wyznała w "Lochu Szkieletów" – stworzona jest z ognia, dzięki czemu jest dobrze widzialna w ciemności. Królewna Ognia Przed przeistoczeniem się w Króla Ognia, nosiła zazwyczaj pomarańczową, długą suknię. Przykryta była ona narzutką z ramiączkami koloru brzoskwiniowego z doszytymi na dekolcie i wzdłuż rozcięcia, różowymi lamówkami. W tym ubiorze posiada również przyczepiony do dekoltu czerwony kryształ. Przez większość czasu chodziła boso. Król Ognia Po obaleniu swego ojca, Phoebe zaczęła nosić koronę królewską. Miała też ciemnobrązową zbroję pancerną z czerwonymi lamówkami. Pod ową zbroją nosiła białą sukienkę. Relacje z Finnem left|236pxKrólewna Ognia nie znała naprawdę Finna, aż do końca odcinka "Gorąca Miłość". Gdy zostaje zgaszona przez wodne fajerwerki, spada nieprzytomna z dachu Domku na Drzewie. Finn łapie ją i zabiera do środka. Ona gwałtownie odzyskuje przytomność i ze złością pyta Finna, czemu jej nie lubi, na co Finn zdziwiony odpowiada, że ją lubi. Królewna zdziwiła się, lecz po chwili znowu była zła. Uderzyła go w policzek i ostrzegła go, by z nią więcej nie zadzierał – nie będąc świadomą, że "Książę Finn", który jej powiedział, że jej nie lubi to w rzeczywistości Jake. Finn wyznaje Jake'owi, że Królewna wpadła mu w oko. W odcinku "Gorący Dotyk" Finn biegnie w stronę lasu, by poszukać Królewny i powiedzieć jej, że ją naprawdę lubi. Gdy Finn ją znajduje, zauważa, że gdy Królewna chce zebrać kwiaty, one się spalają. Gdy dotyka jeziorka, rani się przy tym, więc Finn wyskoczył z krzaków, by jej pomóc. Powiedział jej, że martwi się o nią i sądzi, iż jest piękna. Wtedy Królewna ze szczęścia zaczęła rozniecać ogień wokół siebie, zarazem parząc Finna. Chłopak zaczął gasić ogień w panice, krzywdząc Królewnę. Pomyślała, że Finn chce z nią być, by w przyszłości z nią zerwać i zrobić jej przykrość. Uciekła, nie dając Finnowi szansy na wyjaśnienie tego, że nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Po pościgu przypadkowo Finn obraził Królewnę, która ze złości zaczęła spalać Królestwo Goblinów, by "zamienić je w swoje własne Królestwo Ognia". Podpala całe królestwo i mieszkańców, ignorując błagania Finn'a o przestanie. Uświadamiając sobie, że nie może przekonać Królewny, żeby zrozumiała jego uczucia, zaczął płakać. Jedna z jego łez spadła na ogień Królewny, co ją zabolało i zmusiło do odwrócenia się. Pomyślała, że Finn jest "pierwiastkiem wody", ponieważ ciągle płacze. Podeszła do Finna i powiedziała mu, że jest żywiołem wody i ich związek się nie uda. Finn zasugerował, żeby spróbowali. Królewna się ucieszyła, że Finn chce złamać prawa natury dla niej i przytulili się. Podczas przytulenia Finn się zapalił i odepchnął królewnę, która spojrzała na niego dziwnie i po krótkiej chwili pożegnała go. W odcinku Żar Miłości Finn i Królewna się pocałowali, natomiast w odcinku "Loch Szkieletów" królewna powiedziała do Finna, że nie spaliłaby swojego chłopaka. Najprawdopodobniej Królewna zakochała się w Finnie. W odc. "Ogień i Lód" Królewna powiedziała, że musi pobyć trochę sama, odeszła nie odwracając się na wołanie Finna. Powraca w odcinku "Czerwony Tron," gdzie prosi Finna o pomoc w odzyskaniu Ogniowego Królestwa. Finn próbuje przekonać ją, by wrócili do siebie, ale ona odpiera wszelkie żądania. W tym odcinku także Cynamonek wyznaje jej miłość. W odcinku Bunia po długim czasie znowu się spotykają. Finn przeprasza KO za to że nią manipulował, Królewna mu to wybaczyła. Obecnie są przyjaciółmi. Piosenki Piosenki śpiewane przez Królewnę Ognia: *"A Kingdom from a Spark" *"Phoebe's Rap" *"The Crew" Występowanie w odcinkach Jako postać główna * "''Gorąca miłość''" * "''Gorący dotyk''" * "''Żar Miłości''" * "''Loch Szkieletów''" * "''Ogień i Lód''" * "''Ziemia i woda''" * "''Czerwony tron''" * "''Ochłodzenie''" * "''Bunia''" * "Pierwiastek" Jako postać drugoplanowa * "''Punkt Zapalny''" * "''Król Robak''" * "''Sprawy małych ludzi''" * "''W cudzej skórze''" * "''Góra''" * "Muzyczna Jama" Jako postać epizodyczna * "''Dzień Królewny''" * "''Z pamiętnika cegły''" * "''Kometa''" * "''Mroczna Chmura''" Wspomniana * "''Królestwo Gieniów''" * "''Pamiętam Cię''" * "''Wśród Poduszek''" * "''Za stara''" * "''Miłosne gry''" * "''Szalony pociąg''" * "''Nocowanko''" * "''Jama''" * "''Roboblok''" * "''Breezy''" * "''Joshua i Margaret''" * "''Sowicie''" * "Grota Egress" Ciekawostki * thumb|298px|Finn spotyka Królewnę przed spotkaniem rodzinnym.Postać Królewny Ognia została zaprezentowana po raz pierwszy na Comic-Con'ie w 2011 roku przez twórcę serialu, Pendleton'a Warda oraz ekipę serialu. * Oryginalny scenopis odcinka "''Gorący dotyk''" miał ukazać pocałunek Królewny Ognia z Finn'em, jednak pomysł został odrzucony i ponownie wykorzystany w "''Żarze Miłości''". * Finn i Jake zbudowali dom dla Królewny Ognia. *Królewna Ognia posiada kolekcję świec zapachowych. *Królewna Ognia jest niestabilna i silne emocje mogą spowodować u niej wybuch, który może zniszczyć ziemie. *Królewna Balonowa nakazała Królowi Ognia zamknąć królewnę, ponieważ jest ona bardzo niestabilna. *Finn całując Królewnę po raz drugi, ustabilizował ją, przynajmniej na razie. *Jest drugim największym zagrożeniem dla Ooo (Pierwszym jest Król Zły). *Ogniowa Królewna ma swoją odpowiedniczkę w Zwyczajnym Serialu. Jest nią CJ. *Jest jedną z trzech królewien, które mają klejnot na czole zamiast korony, pozostałe to KGK i Królewna Jogurt. *W odcinku Ogień i Lód, Finn napisał w liściku do Królewny, że jej stopy śmierdzą policzkami. *W odcinku Za Stara Jake mówi, że Królewna i Finn rozstali się, co jest prawdą. *Cynamonek w odcinku Czerwony Tron wyznaje królewnie miłość, ale zostają tylko przyjaciółmi. * W odcinku Ziemia i Woda dowiadujemy się że Królewna Ognia ma 15 lat. * Jej prawdziwe imię brzmi Phoebe. * Twórcy oznajmili, że relacje pomiędzy nią a Cynamonkiem nie mają charakteru miłosnego. * Jessica DiCicco (kobieta która podkłada głos KO w wersji amerykańskiej), oznajmiła na Reddit że Finn i Królewna Ognia znowu będą razem. Kategoria:Postacie Ogniowa Królewna Kategoria:Ogniowi ludzie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Zagrożenia dla Ooo Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Postacie z Gier realistycznych Kategoria:Władczynie Kategoria:Nastolatki